Contact dermatitis is an inflammation of the skin and is an acute or chronic condition resulting from irritation by, or sensitization to, some substance in the environment. In mild cases, the symptoms are itching, burning, or reddening of the skin. In more severe cases, vesiculation and edema may be present and may be followed by weeping and crusting. The most severe cases may be accompanied by bleeding vesicles and gross edema.
Contact dermatitis is typically classified as primary irritant dermatitis or allergic contact dermatitis. Primary irritant dermatitis is the more common form of contact dermatitis. It is normally caused by irritating agents that will cause dermatitis in all persons upon sufficient exposure.
Allergic contact dermatitis may be caused by many substances which induce a reaction in some people upon physical contact. This reaction usually does not occur with the initial contact, but only upon subsequent exposures. More specifically, this reaction creates a hypersensitive state in susceptible individuals. Thus, upon subsequent contact, these individuals will develop contact dermatitis.
In view of the above, contact dermatitis is a serious concern to many people, including industrial workers. Therefore, the need for protection against contact dermatitis is apparent, especially when occupational allergic contact dermatitis can result in lost wages and discomfort to workers.
Attempts have been made to inhibit and treat contact dermatitis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,067 to Tomalia et al. disclose a method of treating and controlling dermatitis in humans who have been exposed to allergens produced by plants of the genus Rhus. The method of Tomalia et al. requires topical application of a polyamine polymer having a molecular weight of at least 5000. This does not suggest the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,453 to Lay et al. also discloses a method of controlling and treating dermatitis in humans who have been exposed to allergies produced by plants of the genus Rhus. The method of Lay et al. requires topical application of a cross-linked copolymer of isobornyl acrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, styrene, or alkylstyrene and one or more alkyl esters of a C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 alcohol and acrylic or methacrylic acid. This also does not suggest the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,044 and 3,981,990 to Kelly et al, and 4,137,301, 4,141,966, 4,144,319 and 4,160,818 to Willer et al. disclose compositions and methods for preventing or reducing irritation of the skin resulting from allergic contact dermatitis by applying a protective agent. The protective agent of Willer et al. is an organic compound having at least two polar groups separated by a chain of at least 15 carbons. However, these compositions and methods do not disclose or suggest the use of a low molecular weight saccharide that enhances the protection against contact dermatitis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition, a dermatologically-compatible barrier film, and a method for preventing or reducing contact dermatitis.